Secret Series - Rough Rogue
by TheWriteFiction
Summary: During a little trip to a country town outside of his home region of Mount Paozu, Gohan runs into an old ally of his group. [One Shot] [Chapter 4] [TeenGohanXLaunch] COMPLETE


**DRAGONBALL Z**

_**Golden Age – Secret Series IV**_

_Rough Rogue_

(Two months later)

One of the biggest perks that Gohan figured out early on about being a powerful, half-blooded Saiyan warrior was that he didn't have to worry about most of the mundane problems that ordinary people often had to go through on a day to day basis. Case in point, instead of being stuck in a massive traffic jam trying to get to and from a certain location, the boy was able to fly right over the congestion of cars, all the while enjoying the sights and sounds of the countryside around him. Doing so also allowed him to cover a lot more ground in a shorter amount of time, without having to waste fuel or money on a hungry engine.

It was a win-win situation as far as he was concerned, a thought that remained ever present in his mind as he cruised over one of the long, winding expressways cutting across the southern county over from Mount Paozu. The blonde haired, Super Saiyan adolescent could only shake his head when he saw a whole line-up of cars stuck in the far left lane- all of whom were being held up by a big engineering project happening in the centre.

Apparently the road was due for repair and reconstruction, and an entire team from Capsule Corp's highway department had been dispatched to this area to oversee the job.

When Gohan happened upon the closed off area where said repairs were taking place and saw all the equipment that'd been brought to the site, the boy couldn't help but whistle. "Damn. That's going to take a while," he remarked, before once again turning his attention to the expressway he was following across the country. "Good thing I don't need a car."

Though Gohan had every intention of getting his license in the future- even though he already knew how to drive through Bulma- those were plans for a completely different and later chapter in his life. What the demi-Saiyan was really more focused on right now was the little side-adventure he was currently on. After a really slow day at home training, looking after the house with Zangya, and entertaining his newborn baby brother, Goten, whom his mother was currently taking care of, the young hero of earth had decided to go for a little fly around the neighbouring countries to see what was currently going on in the world.

The birth of the newest member of their family had been a wonderful and joyous occasion for all the members of the Son household. Not only did it mark a new beginning point in their lives, but it'd also given all the people present time to reflect on themselves and what they were doing, and briefly plan for a better future. Gohan himself had had plenty of months to think about what he wanted to achieve and do in his later years, and while he certainly intended to keep his promise of living up to his father's legacy, staying strong, and protecting the earth and his loved ones from any future dangers, he also wanted to build a brighter future for his family, and everybody else who he happened to cross paths with.

To do that, he wanted to become more familiar with the planet he was tasked with protecting. That was a more eloquent way of saying that he wanted to go out and travel- see the sites, meet interesting people, and make the most of his freedom.

"_It's always good to try something new,"_ the adolescent thought to himself as he glided along, feeling the air whip at his hair and ruffle the new clothes he was wearing, which consisted of a yellow Capsule Corp jacket, white shirt, and red chinos.

Honestly, the combination suited him quite well.

Knowing that home was in good hands with Zangya covering his shift of helping Chi-Chi, Gohan was able to carry on with his journey without a worry. Watching the landscape continue to drift past him as he continued to cruise along at altitude, the happy, blond demi-Saiyan then noticed a small town drift in from over the horizon, which sat not too far off of the expressway. As the settlement got closer and closer, allowing him to identify more of the buildings, the airborne youngster then gave a bright smile before adjusting his course and beginning to descend towards the community.

Seconds later, the Super Saiyan adolescent touched down on the footpath, startling a couple of civilians that happened to be walking around nearby.

The area Gohan had landed in looked to be some kind of country town, with large wooden buildings lining the roads, and only a couple of modern dome buildings scattered amongst them. Despite the very backwater nature of the village, there were a lot of modern installations standing around, including a petrol station, convenience store, and a doctor's office. The people walking about also looked like ordinary, simple, friendly town folk, who all wore different kinds of clothing suitable for the warm climate.

Glancing towards one of the nearby stores, Gohan looked up at the sign and read the kanji written across it. "_Sino Town Café_? Huh. I must be in Sino, then," the demi-Saiyan said to himself, nodding politely to the couple sitting outside on the table and drinking coffee, to which he saw them wave nervously back. Obviously they weren't used to seeing a boy just drop out of the sky on a random weekend day. "Maybe while I'm here I'll grab some lunch."

The demi-Saiyan then headed off on an explore of the surrounding neighbourhood. Sticking to the main road, the boy walked from one end of the town to the other at a casual pace, all the while admiring the scenery, the stores, and the people he passed. He even stopped to peer through the window of one of the souvenir shops, where he saw a lot of ethnic items on display- from necklaces, to belts, to even full blown costumes. There were a lot of western items on display too, including leathers, denim, fedoras, and cowboy gear.

Becoming quite intrigued by the background of this little village, Gohan ventured on, continuing down the footpath until he arrived at a rather conspicuous looking diner in the centre of the community. Coming off as some kind of restaurant and club specializing in the serving of barbequed meats, this two-story establishment designed in the style of a large stable looked both striking and welcoming. It certainly had its own air of excitement around it, as there were a whole bunch of trucks and impressive looking motorcycles parked outside.

"_Rib Town,"_ Gohan read to himself from the neon sign at the top of the building, which was also decorated by a massive slab of pork ribs. Feeling a light breeze drift in from the direction of the establishment, the boy then managed to catch a whiff of something very delicious being made inside the large restaurant, which caused his stomach to growl and a bit of drool to appear in the corner of his mouth. His reaction was instantaneous.

"_Well… guess that's decided then."_

Without an ounce of hesitation, and with his Saiyan hunger propelling him forward, Gohan strolled right through the front doors of the diner- eager to reach the source of the tantalising smell. What greeted him beyond the two saloon doors that swung closed behind him was a double-story, country eatery, with a large bar, round tables positioned all over the hard oak floor, fresh meat hanging on display from hooks on the side of the room, and seats packed with dozens of customers from all over.

The atmosphere was also quintessentially country. Not only was there a pleasant melody of guitars playing over the surrounding speakers, but the people sitting amongst the seats were all chatting and laughing happily with each other. There was even a solid game of snooker happening over by the pool tables sitting on the right hand side of the bar. Clearly this was a very popular locale and a favourite stop-off point to those travelling across the country.

Upon taking a quick note of all the people in the restaurant- most of whom were groups of intimidating looking men wearing black leather- the smiling half-Saiyan casually strolled across the floor, found a stool at the long bar, and sat himself there with his hands in his lap and an eager expression on his face. When the bartender on duty eventually came over a minute later, the man with the beard and dish cloth hanging over his shoulder looked down at the adolescent, and nodded to him pleasantly.

"Welcome to _Rib Town_. What can I get for you today, young man?" the middle-aged customer service agent- Trent according to his badge- asked in a gruff voice.

Having a quick glance of the menu written on the boards hanging over the bar, Gohan then looked across at the racks of cow meat hanging from the hooks at the side of the room. Upon giving them a quick study from his seat, the boy turned back to the bartender, pointed at the aforementioned cuts, and grinned enthusiastically. "I'll have one whole cow, please. With ten plates of steamed vegetables on the side and ten jugs of cold water."

His order was so over the top and so unexpectedly that it literally had the men and women sitting around the nearby tables stop and look at the kid in bewilderment.

Eyes comically turning marble-shaped at the demi-Saiyan's order for a full ten seconds, the human bartender then burst out laughing and leaned against the desk. "Ha-ha! So you took an interest in our 'Prime A' meat and you want to try a piece of it, huh?"

Still smiling in his typical, cheerful Son manner, Gohan nodded his head vigorously, "Yep."

As expected, the store manager Trent couldn't help but take the young visitor's replies in stride and continued to chat, "While I appreciate your eagerness, kid, there's absolutely _no way_ a little squirt like you will be able to finish a 10 pound slab of steak, let alone 480 pounds of it. That's just complete madness." It was almost unheard of.

They'd even had anthropomorphic bear men walk in through those doors on occasion and even they couldn't stomach the whole hundred pounds.

The moment the man said this, the incredibly hungry Super Saiyan reached into his pocket, pulled out his wallet, and slapped a handful of notes amounting to three thousand zeni on the counter in front of him. "Oh, I think I can handle it. Give me everything you got on the rack. I'm starving."

Staring down at the kid for several moments with a disbelieving look on his face, the bartender then gave a half smile and promptly took the money. "Alright. As you wish. But I warn you… that's a hell of a lot of meat you're asking for. It's taken down more than its fair share of truckers over the years. Even reliable _Big Red- _and he was our _**Sir Loin-a-lot**_ _**Champion**_ three years running." The manager then pointed towards the wall behind him, where the young Saiyan saw a portrait line-up of all the previous steak eating champions this bar had had in the last twenty years- the most recent one being a big redheaded bloke in suspenders and a woodcutter's shirt.

Gohan blinked curiously at the individual in the last picture, "What happened to him?"

"Heart gave out immediately after he finished. Died right there in his seat," the bartender replied, exhaling deeply while shaking his head. "It's a real shame. He was the best truck driver in the industry until that happened… and now the open roads just feel so empty without him."

Grinning broadly, Gohan grabbed a napkin from nearby, unfolded it, and shoved it into the front of his collar to form a makeshift bib. "Well… I'll be sure to have one in honour of _Big Red_."

After their little banter, the wistful Trent then went about arranging the demi-Saiyan's order in the back. Obviously the whole idea of the kid ordering practically the entire cow and saying he would be able to finish it had left the store owner feeling incredibly doubtful, as well as a half of the bar looking really amused. It was clear that they thought the kid was mad, especially after just walking in off of what they assumed as the expressway.

However, all the chuckles and smiles resulting from the unorthodox request slowly vanished when- after bringing out the first lot of plates for the youngster- the manager and everyone in the surrounding tavern proceeded to watch in stunned silence as the youngster dove into his food and started inhaling it at an inhuman pace.

The sound of a fork and knife scraping at high speed against multiple glass surfaces echoed around the entire restaurant as Gohan briskly moved from one plate to another- eating huge slabs of steak by the chunk and swallowing it with only the bare minimum of chewing. With just a little bit of sauce splattering over the serving area from the speed the half-Saiyan used to consume each dish as it was set out in front of him, the strongest warrior on earth pretty much set the tone for the next hour within that bar, as he literally started to devour an entire cow's worth of hide right before everyone's astonished eyes.

Due to the swiftness Gohan inhaled each and every plate set out in front of him, the bartender had to set the kitchen staff on full alert, as they had to cart plates out to their customer on a trolley just to keep him going. Any lapses that occurred in their order times allowed the demi-Saiyan to down an entire jug of water to help with digestion, before quickly moving in to his next serving without skipping a beat.

The whole thing was as surreal as it could possibly get in a place like this. It actually became so ridiculous that after the twentieth plate came and went, the men and women sitting at the tables began making bets on how many servings the boy would inevitably finish. A betting pool was soon setup by the bikers in the diner, with one of the members going around with a helmet in hand asking his colleagues who wanted to bet zeni on the boy making it through to the finish. Even the restaurant staff got in on the action.

It was probably the most active and lively the _Rib Town_ joint had gotten in the past few months.

But the best excitement was yet to come.

After a whole hour had passed and the minute hand was ticking toward the end, an entire crowd of about forty onlookers had formed behind Gohan, with men and women chattering excitedly as the demi-Saiyan casually went through his seventieth serving of meat. Around this point, the boy had managed to arrive at the last bulk of the cow that had been brought out for him and, without showing any signs of slowing down, continued to tucker in with an unbroken satisfied smile on his face.

"Where the hell is he putting all of that?" one of the truck drivers in the crowd asked a friend in astonishment. "Is he even human?"

"His stomach is a bottomless pit," a biker exclaimed in amazement.

"This has got to be some kind of world record."

"Go, bottomless pit! Go! Go! Go!" another man shouted and was quickly joined by many others, all eager to see the demi-Saiyan finish his meal.

Spurred on by the customer's cheering and whistling of encouragement, Gohan took apart the last hunk of meat in front of him one fork jab at a time, all the while savouring the meal and the atmosphere around him. Though it certainly wasn't the quietest eating environment he'd ever been in, the blond was pretty much used to it.

Above the noise from both the cheering customers and his own high-speed chewing, the boy overheard the manager who had served him turn towards the audience and call out.

"He's down to the last quarter everyone! Get ready!"

Eyes flickering with momentary mischief, the young Super Saiyan deliberately slowed his pace, making it seem like he wouldn't be able to finish the last bits of meat. Puffing his cheeks out and pretending he was about to throw up to add a bit more suspense to his normally mundane activity, Gohan heard the entire room give a loud 'oooo' sound of anticipation. Smirking after hearing the crowd's collective murmur, the blonde then felt every biker, trucker and staff member present hold their breaths steady, as he slowly picked up the last cube of meat on his plate, brought it up to his lips, and ate it.

The second he swallowed the last piece of steak and clapped the fork down, a deafening cheer went up in the entire pub, as men from both the transportation department and the bikers high-fived one another in joyous celebration, while Gohan straightened up, wiped his mouth clean on his napkin, ripped it off, and stuck his fist in the air. The child received praise for his achievement through multiple pats on the shoulder and back from those who were standing directly behind him, with the bartender who'd served him the meals moving to the counter, turning the child around, and holding his arm up like a glorified boxing referee.

"_Rib Town_ has a new, super champion, ladies and gentlemen! Let him hear it!" Trent called out in a big voice, watching as the crowd of bikers and truckers all applauded. As the pots of zeni were given out to the winners of the bets, the store manager then turned back to Gohan with a whopping big grin. "Congratulations, kid. I don't know how you managed to pull it off, but you pulled it off."

Gohan chuckled, patting his stomach through his shirt while acknowledging the mountains of dirty plates that'd accumulated behind him. He also saw a pair of kitchen staff staring at the towers of glass, all the while scratching their heads in amazement. "Yeah. That was a great lunch. Definitely worth the trip. Thanks so very much."

"No problem," the manager replied with, "To be honest though, when you asked for the whole cow, my first thought was that you were joking. But you certainly showed me." The man then pulled up a camera from behind the bar and showed it to the demi-Saiyan. "It would be a great honour to have your picture hung up on the wall alongside the other champions."

"Of course," Gohan exclaimed, sparing a second to burp quietly into his hand before brushing down his jacket and quickly making sure his hair was done right. Even though he'd just gotten through eating close to four-hundred pounds of meat, his body hadn't altered, changed shape, or suffered any negative drawbacks whatsoever. He was just able to process it all so quickly and go right on going like a true super human.

However, it did beg the question as to where all of the protein and bio-matter he'd put into his body physically disappeared to, as even the demi-Saiyan was shaking his head at the absurdity that he could hold so much food to begin with.

After having his picture taken with his arms folded and his warm, boyish smile framed perfectly on display, Gohan then went about enjoying the peace at the side of the bar over a cool class of mountain fresh orange juice. While there he was approached by a couple more patrons, all of whom congratulated him before either returning to their tables or headed off on their own. The biker gang understandably stuck around in their corner of the restaurant- the two dozen plus men in black leather becoming much rowdier and noisier following Gohan's little display.

But the demi-Saiyan didn't mind. He was simply content sitting there at the bar enjoying his drink and listening to the country music playing in the background.

While he was sitting there and digesting however, all the while observing Trent as he went about cleaning the glasses and cups brought over to him by the diner's waitress, the atmosphere of the restaurant was suddenly and rather violently broken by the roar of a loud engine of some kind of vehicle pulling up to the parking lot right outside.

Assuming it was another trucker driving a heavy road train stopping in for a break, the noisy bikers, as well as the handful of other civilians scattered around the establishment turned their attentions towards the entrance. About a minute after the engine of the vehicle shut off and a brief moment of silence followed, the sound of heavy footsteps stomping up the front stairs and across the patio suddenly echoed into the diner's hall.

When the saloon-style doors swung open and the noisy visitor stepped into view, the patrons received a rather unexpected surprise.

Initially thinking the vehicle and the footsteps had belonged to a heavy-set gentlemen from the trade, Gohan, the store manager, the waitresses, and the bikers instead saw a very blonde and very attractive young woman standing in the light of the doorway. From where they sat, the patrons were able to see that the woman was probably around her early thirties, with a very fit, curvaceous body, light, ivory skin, striking green eyes, and wavy, curly blonde hair that grew down past her shoulders, and was tied back by a red bow. To match her impressive figure, the woman was also wearing a pair of brown, shin high heeled boots with silver spurs on the backs, a pair of yellow, leather hot pants that hugged at her hips, a black, skimpy halter top, and a stylish red biker jacket with a fur collar, wide cuffs, and golden buttons decorating the lace. Since it was completely unzipped, the top helped draw attention to her incredible cleavage and taut midriff, the latter of which was quite full and ample. She also had a pair of fingerless brown gloves on her hands.

However, the thing that stood out the most about the strange visitor wasn't just her revealing outfit or her fantastic figure, but that she also had a silver Colt Single Action Army Revolver ("Peacemaker") holstered on the front of her belt, and a sawed-off, ten gauge Winchester 1887 repeater shotgun with a large-lever loop holstered and strapped to her right thigh.

This more or less told everyone that the woman was incredibly well armed and not to be messed with, which not only put the bikers on guard, but also had an observing Gohan stare at her in momentary surprise.

Clearly this was the first time he'd ever seen such a beautiful girl carrying so many weapons with her- a stark contrast to the other women of his group.

The moment the woman stopped just in front of the entrance and saw that she'd managed to grab everyone's attention, through the silence and the surprise, the visitor smirked, inhaled sharply, before speaking in a very loud and spunky voice, "Is there a Ryu Sawamura here? Ryu Sawamura?!" The accent she had easily carried a very strong and western tone to it- typical of a gunslinger.

At first nobody said a thing. The patrons just looked around at one another, wondering if the person the armed woman was calling for would answer. However, when the civilians and truckers looked over at the bikers, who were assembled on the right hand side of the restaurant around the pool tables, everyone quickly saw the mood amongst them had become incredibly frosty. When they saw a couple of the men rise up from their chairs and begin moving towards the centre of the restaurant, the other customers and travellers quickly realized that something was about to go down.

The instant the bikers began to move, a couple of the civilians at the tables quickly dropped whatever it was they were drinking and eating, and quietly jogged for the side entrance. Gohan and the store manager however remained where they were, watching as the two waitresses out on the floor quickly rushed back over to the bar.

In a matter of seconds, the atmosphere inside the restaurant went from joyous, to tense, to downright hostile.

The blonde woman, continuing to smile and tap her foot patiently, did another glance around the store at all the people who were still present. "Now come on, Ryu-chan. Don't be shy. I know your pale, greasy hide is hiding in here somewhere. Why don't you come on out so that we can have a little heart-to-heart chat?" Green eyes snapping over to where the bikers were standing, she then watched with a pleasant smile as the burly men in leather jackets and jeans slowly crept out into the open, and began walking between the tables and chairs like a group of cautious dogs. "You. Fat boys? You seen a Ryu Sawamura anywhere? Big guy. Black flame tattoo on the side of his neck. Goatee. More muscle than brains. Has a fondness for men. Know him?"

As the rest of his compatriots moved across the diner into a more defensive positions, the big, fat biker with the thick, grey moustache at the front nodded towards the woman, "What's it to you, cow?"

"Why are you looking for Ryu?" Another biker asked- a big, well-muscled man with a five o'clock shadow wearing a black jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a scarf around his neck, gloves and big boots.

Smirking at the man's unpleasant responses, the blonde gunslinger replied in earnest, "No reason. Except that the good people in the Port Town of Leone put a warrant out for his arrest after he robbed a couple of stores down there, beat up a woman, and shot some poor kid working the cash register at a petrol station. He's alive… but he's in pretty bad shape." The woman then placed a hand on her hip as she glared back at the men that were beginning to walk into her line of sight. "I plan on bringing him back to Leone in a similar state."

"There's no one here by that name," the same biker in the spiked jacket spoke, at the same time a couple of the men from the group moving around came to stand on either side of him- one of them still carrying the pool cue he'd been using and bearing it towards the visitor in a threatening manner. "Why don't you do yourself a favour and take off. Go back to the whore house where you came from and stay there."

Gohan, his own smile disappearing, quietly stood up from his bench while Trent, watching the situation unfolded cautiously, subtly reached under his desk for the double-barrel shotgun he had hidden away.

Eye twitching at the man's comment, the blonde woman took a deep, steady breath to compose herself, before smirking back at the biker that'd spoken to her, "Unfortunately I can't do that, for two reasons. One, I don't work in a brothel… so you're shit out of luck there. And two, it's my job to track down pricks like you and bring them in. Because if I don't, I can't get paid… and to me that would be a very bad thing."

The tall man with the stubble frowned at the woman's continued stubbornness, while at the same time he watched the rest of his gang scatter themselves around the bar and form a semi-circle around the woman standing in the way of the main entrance. From here, one could see exactly how many bikers were currently in the restaurant and how all of them were not in the least bit amused at the woman's insistence.

"This is your last chance, bitch," the tall biker spoke. "Just turn around, get back in your truck, and drive off." He then lowered his head, "I won't ask you again."

"And neither will I," the blonde replied in a lower voice, her smile disappearing as her eyes narrowed on the big bloke in front of her. "Tell me where your boss is… and I'll let the rest of you scumbags go." Her hand then dropped from her waist and towards the sawed-off shotgun at her thigh. "What's it gonna be?"

At that instant, the sound of metal clicking and snapping echoed throughout the room when half of the bikers there suddenly pulled guns out and pointed them at the woman. Glocks, Berettas and revolvers of multiple makes and models flashed into view and aimed at the blonde woman, who remained completely calm and composed despite seeing every single barrel level with her body. The instant the guns came into view, those two remaining civilians in the restaurant scampered out the diner's side entrance, while the waitresses ducked into the back room and disappeared along with the rest of the staff- leaving only Gohan and Trent as the only "normal" patrons left.

Smirk appearing on his lips, the tall biker continued, "Looks like you have your answer."

"Clearly," the blonde replied, smirking as she then did a quick head count of the gang in the restaurant, all of whom had now armed themselves with whatever weapons were currently on their persons. "Twenty three meatheads… ten knives… and thirteen guns. Not bad." She then smirked back at the biker she assumed was the leader. "But I've faced far worse odds than this."

A grunt of amusement left the head biker's lips as he pinched his thumb and finger together, "Sure you have." He then promptly snapped his fingers.

The second he clicked, the burly biker standing next to him fired- a loud crack of a pistol ringing out as his Glock sent its 9mm projectile flying towards its target. It seemed like a sure kill. However, the instant the man's gun went off and the woman narrowed her eyes in preparation to dodge, the whizz of the bullet flying through the air was interrupted by a light 'thump', which was followed by every single biker gaping when they suddenly saw Gohan standing in front of the huntress with his hand extended, and the bullet being pinched between his fingers.

The blonde woman standing with her hand wrapped around the handle of her revolver blinked in surprise when she saw the blonde boy unexpectedly appear in front of her, holding the bullet comfortably between his fingers. When he lowered his arm moments later and stepped forward to block the woman off from crowd of men, the adolescent quickly fixed a glare squarely on them.

"I think I've heard enough," Gohan growled.

When the shock that'd overcome the crowd of bikers quickly dissipated, every single man and woman there then looked back to the bar where the boy had been sitting a split second earlier, before swiftly glancing back at him. With some of them even doing a couple of double-takes, it was clear that they had no idea what'd just happened. Even their tall, physically imposing leader was completely baffled by the sudden turn of events.

"W-When did-… how did you-" the man in the spiked jacket stammered, his eyes wide as saucers as he gaped across at the twelve-year-old customer.

Gohan, appearing completely irritated, then lifted up the orange juice he was still holding, put the glass to his lips, and proceeded to slowly drink it. The sound of loud gulping then filled the room as he skulled the pitcher of ice-cool liquid, with all of the bikers slowly lowering their guns as they continued to stare at the adolescent oddly.

When the boy continued to drink for a further few seconds with his eyes closed, the biker leader opened his mouth to speak, "Oi! Kid! What's your-" He was abruptly cut off when Gohan, still drinking, lifted his hand and held up a finger, in a gesture that clearly said 'give me a minute.' After another few seconds passed and the boy kept on drinking, the now incredibly annoyed gangster growled and shouted at the Saiyan, "STOP THAT!"

With his glass finally empty, Gohan lowered his drink, sighed, and set the pitcher down on the table nearest to him. He then looked back at the group of angry bikers and smiled pleasantly at them, "Now then… I think it would be best if you guys listen to the nice young lady and give her what she wants."

At that, one of the other bikers holding a snub-nosed revolver growled, "And why the hell would we do that?"

"Because if you don't and all of you start shooting up the place, you're going to end up hurting a lot of innocent people nearby… and that's something I can't allow," Gohan replied, his expression becoming more serious as he then decided to start opening up the taps in his intimidation arsenal. "I'm going to give you fellas ten seconds to make the right choice."

The blonde woman, who was still standing behind the young Saiyan and looked down at him in surprise, then gave a small frown. "Hey, brat. What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Gohan quickly glanced back at her, "What does it look like? I'm helping you."

The newcomer blinked, "I can take these clowns on by myself. You don't have to get involved in this."

Despite hearing this, the demi-Saiyan simply smiled while looking back at the biker gang, "Well… it's too late for me to back down now. I'm in this fight whether you like it or not. Besides…" His smile only seemed to widen when he said this last bit, "I think this is going to be quite fun."

Appearing surprised at the youngster's response, the blonde gunslinger then cracked a smile and glared up at her quarry, "Heh. You're a weird brat. I like you."

The tall biker, gritting his teeth angrily, then raised his hand and threw it forward. The instant he made his signal, every single thug armed with a handgun opened fire on the two blondes, the sound of loud popping and clapping drowning out the entire restaurant as a hail of bullets flew towards Gohan and the woman. Under any normal circumstances the pair would probably be dead, with their bodies riddled with holes.

However, the instant the first wave of projectiles reached the odd pair of travellers, the most astonishing thing suddenly happened.

Using speed, strength and reflexes that were practically impossible for normal humans, Gohan, with his left hand held firmly behind his back, began swinging and thrusting his right hand out in multiple directions at blinding speed. With his hand opening and closing at various junctures as the gang of bikers continued to unload on the duo- and without exerting any effort whatsoever- the demi-Saiyan caught every single bullet that flew at him and the blonde female standing comfortably behind him. When the barrage of rounds ended several seconds later and all the bikers' guns clicked to empty, the stunned group of men and women saw that not only were the two blondes still standing, neither of them had moved or received any damage whatsoever.

Gohan meanwhile- his arm held comfortably across his body and with smoke wafting from between his fingers- opened his hand and casually dropped a large chunk of lead on the floor, which landed against the wood with a loud 'thump'. When the shocked bikers looked down at it, they saw that the mass of metal was in fact all of the bullets that they'd fired mashed together into a single, steaming heap of bronze.

When the blonde woman saw the mass of metal for herself and saw Gohan smirk across at the terrified bikers, she couldn't help but smile in amusement. "Whoa. That was cool."

Gohan then turned his hand towards him and blew on his fingers, before allowing his arm to lazily drop to his side. "Now, I don't know about you guys… but I personally think that was the wrong choice."

Having lost his patience, as well as part of his composure, the angry biker leader raised his hand, threw it forward, and screamed at his boys. "Don't just stand there, you idiots! GET THEM!"

At first the men standing around him hesitated. However, after a quick glance around at one another, the large group of over twenty gangsters dropped their empty guns before sprinting towards the two blondes- yelling at the top of their lungs bravely.

The blonde woman, grinning broadly, nudged past Gohan and rushed forward, "Now this is more like it! COME AND GET SOME!" The woman's gutsy scream was soon followed by her ducking a haymaker from the first, massive thug that came swinging at her, to which she responded with an immediate counter straight into his face. Her punch, though casual from her point of view, hit with such force that not only did a deafening crack ring throughout the restaurant, but she managed to send a person who was at least three times her size flying off his feet like he'd been launched from a catapult.

The act of doing so caused him to bowl over a second biker behind him, before inevitably crashing into the leader in the spiked jacket and sending both toppling violently to the ground.

What followed from there was perhaps the most one-sided bar fight in all of human history, as both Gohan and his gun slinging ally proceeded to beat the ever living crud out of every biker there.

While the demi-Saiyan casually walked around, lightly palm slapping and dodging all of the men that tried to go at him, the youngster couldn't help but look on in awe as the much smaller woman took down one gangster after the other with incredible ease. Showing the clear finesse and skill of a seasoned martial artist, the woman with bouncy blonde hair practically danced around the bikers that came charging at her- effortlessly batting and tossing each person aside with barely any effort.

It quickly became evident to the observing Gohan that the woman was much stronger than the average human. This was made clear when one of the bikers came running at her with a club, swung it down at her head, and smashed it against her skull. She didn't even bother to dodge the piece of wood when it practically slammed against her cranium and exploded into a shower of splinters. Following this, the unaffected blonde woman grinned, raised her leg, and snapped a side kick right into the man's solar plexus, which sent him flying across the restaurant and straight through the back wall, where he just kept on flying until he tumbled over the ground a dozen yards later.

"HEY! Watch it!" Trent shouted from the bar towards the two blondes fighting off the gangsters. "I have to pay for all that!"

Gohan- catching a biker's punch with his hand and quickly putting him in a wrist lock, which caused the large biker to collapse to his knees shouting in pain- then looked across at the manager apologetically, "Sorry!" He then brought up his other free hand and lightly jabbed the man in the neck with his finger, knocking him out.

With the bar already being littered with over a dozen bodies, both Gohan and his ally quickly made short work of the rest of the gang.

After effortlessly catching another biker's fist with her hand, turning, and throwing him out the front entrance and watching him bounce across the road, the incredibly strong gunslinger then picked up one of the large round tables next to her. Holding it by the leg like a bat, she then effortlessly swung the furniture around and smashed it over the heads of two other bikers coming up behind her with crowbars. Their heads going through the wood and comically sticking out the other side in a daze, the blonde woman then allowed the pair to crumple to the floor before turning around and dodging a punch from one of the only women bikers in the group.

Humming to herself as she casually avoided the fierce female's swings, the bounty hunter then casually lifted her hand, put it in her face, and shoved her back- sending the raven haired woman flying across the bar and slamming into the far wall.

In that moment, another loud bang went off in the room, followed by Launch's hand shooting up over her head out of reflex and catching a bullet that came flying at her from above. When her eyes glanced up, she saw that one of the bikers had managed to scramble up to the second floor and shoot down at her with a hunting rifle.

The moment he saw the woman catch the slug, the thin gangster's jaw dropped in shock, a split second before the calm huntress slipped the rifle round between her finger and thumb, before effortlessly flicking it towards him. The crumpled projectile shot from her hand with a secondary 'bang', before eventually hitting the man square in the shoulder and dropping him to the floor. The dull thud followed by the man's scream of pain later told the blonde gunslinger that she'd hit him, which led to her dusting her hands before turning around to see where her partner was.

Much to her surprise, she saw Gohan effortlessly holding the last biker- a really huge, bald man with large muscles and wearing a wife beater- over his head with one hand and looking back at her with an unperturbed look in play. After watching his opponent flail about uselessly above him for a moment and hearing him shout curses at him, the demi-Saiyan then casually tossed him towards the wall, where the thug crashed into the barrier front-first, before slamming to the floor unconscious.

With all bikers seemingly down and out, the gunslinger and the Saiyan then turned to where their leader had supposedly been flattened by his oversized comrade. Walking towards the man stuck under the rotund bike rider, the pair were then about to pull the rotund thug off of him, only to completely overlook one of the formerly passed out bikers sitting against the side wall swing up his arm and point a small, snub-nosed revolver towards them.

Taking aim at the blonde woman's back and gritting his teeth angrily, the man with the missing tooth and broken nose cocked back on the pistol's hammer and fired. Just when he thought he'd finally score a hit, he then watched as the unperturbed Gohan's hand speedily snapped out and caught the bullet between his thumb and finger, alerting the blonde gunslinger next to him.

In response the bounty hunting female spun around, swiftly drew her revolver, and shot the biker's gun out of his hand before he could let off another round, causing him to yelp and grip his wrist when his pistol was sent spinning out of reach. "Ow! What the hell?!"

Twirling her fire arm on her finger, the woman holstered it stylishly and grunted, "Be good and don't move." Upon seeing the biker return to nursing his bruised hand, the gunslinger then turned her attention to the two fallen bikers in front of her. Reaching down and grabbing the collar of the fat rider, she then carelessly tossed him aside, revealing a groaning biker leader lying sprawled out underneath. "So… ready to tell me where Ryu is now? Or would you like to try taking me out again?"

Groaning as he sat up and hearing the woman's smug words directed right at him, the tall, now grungy looking biker with spiky hair and scarf growled as he looked up at the blonde woman. When he saw both her and Gohan looking right down at him, the leader of the group then reached behind him and grabbed the large knife he had hidden away there.

"D-Damn you… YOU BITCH!" he shouted, suddenly scrambling to his feet and lunging up at her with his blade. However, the second he thrust forward with the knife, the blonde bounty hunter dodged it and slammed a fist down into his face, caving in his mug and sending his upper body crashing into the floorboards so violently that the entire room quivered.

The moment his body came to a still with his nose thoroughly broken and eyes blank, the little scramble in the _Rib Town_ diner had come to an abrupt and decisive end.

Sighing after wiping the blood off of her knuckle, the blonde gunslinger then reached down and grabbed the scarf wrapped around the guy's neck. After ripping it off and showing off the black, flame tattoo running down the side, the bounty hunter growled and slapped the scarf onto the unconscious man's chest.

"Found you, you prick," she said, stepping back and bringing up right arm. Pulling back the sleeve and showing off the watch she had underneath, she then pressed a button on the side and caused a hologram to jump up, which displayed a photo of her quarry. "The scar is new and he shaved his goatee. That's why I didn't recognize him." She then switched off the hologram and glanced up towards the bar owner, whom she saw was scratching his head over the bits of destroyed furniture and the holes in his wall. "Yo, Trent? Could you call the sheriff down here for me? Tell him I got a big one for him."

The manager sighed and smiled, "Sure. No problem."

"Oh yeah. And tell him to also bring a couple of ambulances along… because I'm pretty sure some of these guys have concussions," the blonde woman added.

OOO

From there, things seemed to go like clockwork. After getting on the horn and calling both the police and emergency departments for assistance, the entire diner soon found itself flooded with cops, state troopers, and ambulance personnel. One after the other the officers from the two respective services helped to cart each of the bikers out of the restaurant- prioritizing the most injured ones from those that could still walk.

Those that managed to regain consciousness by the time the police arrived were hauled into the cop cars and wagons, and driven back to the station, where they were expected to face a rather uncomfortable few days in the county jail.

Those who were still unconscious were taken to hospital under escort, with the most major injuries being a couple of concussions, a dozen broken noses, missing teeth, and a couple of cracked ribs. Other than that, there was nothing too serious to report from carnage.

Gohan meanwhile, having been involved in the situation, had to give a statement to one of the police officers over what'd happened. He said that the bikers were the ones that opened fire first and that they continued to show aggression despite multiple warnings. When the confrontation boiled down to a fist fight, there really was no coming back from that. Other than that, the adolescent didn't need to do anything else, and simply stood to the side of the restaurant as the entire place was cleared of all bikers.

During which time he was able to watch the blonde gunslinger- and the obvious cause of the problem- go about the room and discuss with the sheriff the matter of the individuals she'd been pursuing. Apparently Ryu Sawamura and his gang, the infamous _Purple Dragons_, were wanted in various states for multiple accounts of armed robbery and assault, with the leader himself having a massive price on his head of around two-million zeni.

After managing to bring them down and hand them over to the authorities, the woman was now discussing the payment of her bounty with the sheriff. Following a long discussion with the head policeman on the scene and having him sign the agreement to pay what she was owed on the hologram document she had in her watch, the woman saluted the man and allowed him to be on his way.

Several minutes after the sheriff departed, the rest of the crews did too, as they'd finished rounding up all of the gangsters. The moment everybody took off, the entire restaurant was left in a state of absolute silence, allowing Trent the restaurant manager to close the shop and put the sign up.

As the waitresses who'd been hiding in the back proceeded to stack the tables and chairs, as well as sweep up the debris caused by the fight, Gohan and the blonde gunslinger sat at the bar. As they watched the staff go about tidying up the place, the bounty hunter then pulled out a roll of bank notes and set it down on the counter next to where the manager was standing.

"Here. This'll cover the cost for the repairs," the woman said with a smirk. "Plus a generous tip… as thanks for helping me out."

Taking the roll of zeni and pocketing it, Trent threw a smile at the woman before bringing up a scotch glass from under the counter. "Thanks. Any chance I could ask for a little bit more on top? You know… as a finder's fee and all that?" the man asked while grabbing a bottle from the shelf and popping it open.

This had the blonde gunslinger laugh, "Sure. But only after I get paid. Since you messaged me saying that the gang was here with their boss and you went out of your way to keep them occupied until I got here, I'd say it's a fair trade. I'll wire you the money later." After seeing the man drop some ice into her glass and pour her a drink, the visitor from afar then took the cup and had a quick sip. With the barkeep then turning around to clean some of the things behind him, the woman then turned her attention to Gohan, who she saw was smiling at her warmly. Slightly put off by his stare, the mysterious woman frowned, "What?"

"Nothing," Gohan replied while shaking his head. "It's just that… the way that you fought back there… I thought it was pretty impressive."

His remark caused the blonde to smile. "Ha. You think so?" the woman asked, turning around so that she was leaning with her back against the counter, before crossing her legs like a boss. She then waved her hair off of her shoulder in a rather showy manner and fixed her gaze at her admirer. "Well… over the last seven years, I've had plenty of time to put my strength, brains, and know-how to good use. I even learned a thing or two after watching the last group of people I hung around with, which was a big help."

The demi-Saiyan tilted his head, "I noticed you were using a lot of _Jeet Kune Do_ movements while you were fighting off those bikers. Along with a mixture of _Bai He Quan _and_ Hung Ga _techniques." He recognized the distinct arm and footwork from the way she seemed to skip and dance around each opponent, redirecting and deflecting their attacks, while also striking with great power from the upper body. Considering his father was an ardent practitioner of the latter and was able to teach it to him while they were training for the androids, Gohan was able to recognize that martial arts from a mile off.

Unsurprisingly, the bounty hunter had an answer for him. "The first one I learned on my own," the blonde informed, taking another sip from her drink before popping it back down on the counter. "The third one though I learned from watching this amazing kid I used to see fight at the _World Martial Arts Tournaments _years ago. He was strong… stronger than anyone else I'd ever met in my life, and he really knew how to kick some ass." She then looked across at the blonde sitting across from her curiously. "To be honest… you kind of remind me of him."

"Really? How so?"

"Your strength for starters. It's just as amazing and monstrous as his was. Plus your voice, your smile, and your eyes are very similar to each other. Though his were black. Not green," the gunslinger replied, her eyes narrowing a little as she studied the boy's face carefully. The closer she looked, the more she could see how much Gohan resembled the individual she was thinking of- with the added bonus that he was also quite cute. Finding herself lost as she stared into the Saiyan's handsome visage, the curly haired blonde found herself getting hit with a suggestion, which then compelled her to turn about in her seat. "You… wouldn't happen to be related to a guy named Son Goku, by any chance?"

Balking slightly, Gohan tilted his head, "Y-Yeah. He's… my father." His answer had the woman's eyes widen and her jaw drop slightly, a reaction that was immediately followed by a rather long stretch of silence.

After a few seconds passed, the gunslinger leaned toward the boy, "Get the hell out of here. You're… Goku's… son? For real?" Seeing the adolescent nod again, the woman then analysed his face for a little while longer, before a sudden sense of realization hit her. "That's right. Chi-Chi! Goku and Chi-Chi got married after he beat Piccolo. So that means-" She then grinned broadly and reached up to slap herself in the forehead. "Oh! It all makes sense now!"

Hearing the woman laugh had Gohan tilt his head in confusion, "Wait. You knew my dad? How?"

The woman grinned as she looked across at the youngster, "I was with him back when he and Krillin were training under the Turtle Hermit, Master Roshi. The old pervert had them pick me up from the mainland so that I could help around the house while he was busy showing them the ropes. Of course… they didn't realize that I had this special ability that allowed me to randomly switch between two different personalities at a moment's notice… so they got a bit of a shock after seeing me transform for the first time and I unloaded an entire clip of Parabellum rounds on their asses."

Gohan, mulling it over for a moment, then blinked back in when he remembered exactly who he was speaking to. "You're Launch, aren't you?" He'd heard her name a few times before when his father told him about all the old training regiments he did back during his tenure as a student of Master Roshi.

Appearing proud at being identified, the blonde then lifted her finger and tapped her nose, which suddenly caused her hair to change from blonde to blue and her eyes to change from green to blue. This in turn left the girl sitting there with her hands in her lap and a more cheery, friendly look on her face. "In the flesh," the now blue-haired girl giggled in a voice that now had a higher, gentler pitch.

"Wow. Another member of the old gang, out on the open road," Gohan murmured, looking the transformed girl over from head to toe, before then turning back to her face. Aside from the change in her appearance, the young Super Saiyan also sensed a shift in her power level, which seemed to have decreased with her transformation. "I heard you disappeared after you went out on a trip to look for Tienshinhan in the mountains."

"That's right," the bluenette replied cheerfully. "I managed to find him too… along with his friend Chiaotzu-san."

It was then Gohan tilted his head at the young woman curiously, "What happened to you afterwards? Why didn't you come back to join everyone else?"

"Well… it's a bit of a long story," the Launch murmured, reaching up to tap her nose with her finger again, which transformed her back to her tough, blonde form. Memories clearing up, the woman leaned back against the bar and stared up at the ceiling with a frown. "Tien and I were together for a little while. We found a farm out in the country and tried to build a life there together. But since the guy was more interested in fighting and martial arts than having a relationship, the two of us ended up drifting apart until we split. After that, I wound up drowning my sorrows away in a pub for about two months. I think this was back during the time the Saiyans were coming to Earth and he had to start training in preparation for them," Launch replied, picking up her drink again and looking down at it. "Once I got over our break up, I realized I couldn't just keep wandering the world aimlessly and robbing places for the rest of my life. So, I decided to do something about it… and started off with a clean slate."

Gohan, becoming intrigued by the young woman's story, then proceeded to listen for the next hour as she recounted everything that'd happened to her in the last six to seven years. She'd lived through every single event that'd taken place following Vegeta and Nappa's attack on earth- their year travelling to and fighting on Namek, Garlic Junior transforming the entire population of earth into demonic vampires, Cooler attacking the Earth after his father's return, the androids, and Cell. While all of these events had been going on in the background, Launch had been having her own share of adventures across the world, at the same time enduring every single catastrophe and disaster that came her way.

"Over the few years I spent living at _Kame House_, I'd started learning how to control the transformations between my kind self and my _cool_ self. That last one is me, by the way," Launch stated while smiling across at the young demi-Saiyan and kicking her foot at the same time. "It was slow going at first, because my mind would constantly black out every time I sneezed. But after a great deal of practice and concentration, I learned how to retain my memories between the switches. Soon I was able to swap between my states at will."

This put a smile on the attentively listening young Saiyan, who had managed to get a glass of water from Trent to drink alongside the reminiscing bounty hunter. "Learning how to control a transformation like that must be really tough."

"Ha. You don't know the half of it," Launch laughed while looking down at her drink, which had been refilled a couple of times already. Since she was celebrating the end of a good hunt, she had every reason she needed to get smashed tonight. "The training was literally mind-blowing. I almost ended up passing out more than a few times from the amount of head spins I got."

"Yeah. I can understand that," the young Gohan chuckled, causing the blonde gunslinger to glance across at him and a cock an eyebrow. "When I was training with my dad for a whole year, he taught me how to transform into a Super Saiyan to multiply my power, and the road to mastering that was a real slog."

"Super… Saiyan?" Launch mumbled back, testing the word a little as if it were the most bizarre thing she'd ever heard. "What's that?"

Gohan grinned and pointed at himself, "It's the form I'm in now. It's a special and very rare transformation that can only be achieved by incredibly strong and talented members of my dad's race- the Saiyans. Since I share the same alien blood as him, I'm able to use it too." To prove this, he then relaxed his body and powered down, causing his blonde hair to turn back to black and his eyes to turn charcoal, which surprised everyone who was currently in the bar with them. "See?"

Launch blinked in surprise, "Wow." It was then a thought crossed her mind that had her grin, "What's your name, kid?"

The adolescent smiled, "Gohan. Son Gohan."

In response, Launch propped an elbow up on the counter behind her, "So, you can turn off the blonde too, huh? That's pretty neat."

A sheepish laugh left the demi-Saiyan as he rubbed the back of his neck, "More or less. My mum hates it when I transform into a Super Saiyan though. She says it makes me look like a punk. To be honest though, I don't really see it."

His answer had Launch slab her leg and cackle loudly in amusement, "Man. That's rough. I feel for yah, kid." After sharing a laugh with the youngster and giving him a comforting pat on the shoulder, the gun slinging bounty hunter then held up her glass and pointed it towards the boy. "A toast- to all of our fellow blondes out there who are constantly being looked down on and pushed around by the rest of the world."

Picking up his glass and holding it out, Gohan chuckled, "To us." He then knocked his glass against the woman's with an audible 'clink' before then shooting back the drink with the woman in one hit.

After another hour of chatting with each other at the bar, the odd and unlikely pair soon felt it was time to head off. Buying herself another bottle for the road, Launch led the way out of the diner and into the parking lot right outside. It was here that the blonde bounty hunter showed the boy the vehicle that she used to get here, which was a large, convertible yellow jeep, which not only had the top down, but also a couple of gas tanks strapped to the sides and a back full of supplies. The wheels, while seemingly just designed to work off road, were also fitted with an obvious hover mode, which gave the vehicle the optional ability of flight. As to why this big vehicle was so advanced to begin with, after checking out the chassis, the raven haired demi-Saiyan noticed the Capsule Corp logo on the side, giving him his answer.

"Nice ride," Gohan remarked after watching Launch run her hand over the surface of her truck.

"Thanks. I picked this baby up last year. Modified her myself. She's a real wild cat," the blonde gunslinger replied proudly.

"So… kind of like you, huh?" Gohan added while throwing a cheeky grin at the bombshell.

Grinning from ear to ear, Launch playfully took a swing at the kid behind her, only to watch him dodge her attack. "You're damn right." When she saw the youngster grin at her, the blonde then waved him open and cranked open the driver-side door. "Come on. I'll give you a ride over to the next town."

"Really? Sure," Gohan chirped, moving around the car as Launch hopped in before vaulting into the vehicle's passenger seat. "Thanks a lot."

"Don't mention it. I figured since you're traveling across the area, the least I could do is give you a lift."

As soon as both of them were in, Launch fired up the land cruiser's engine- the machine roaring to life as she worked the gas pedal and snapped the vehicle into gear. After adjusting the rear view mirror and checking her blind spot, the young woman then pulled out of the car park, turned onto the main road, and hit the highway, where she then proceeded to follow the length of tarmac up into the mountains. By the time the pair left the small town of Sion behind them, the sun had already started its descent towards the hills.

When the pair started going through the forests on the road just off of the expressway, the sky had already become quite dark. The atmosphere that fell over them was that of calm and tranquility, with the strange duo becoming fascinated by the countryside that was streaking by them on both sides.

Launch, glancing across at Gohan and seeing him laugh when he spotted a couple of deer dashing through the trees, then cracked a smile of her own. "Haven't driven across country before?"

The demi-Saiyan looked back at the bounty hunter, "A couple of times. But since I can fly whenever and wherever I want to go, I rarely ever get to travel by car."

"Heh. Must be nice," Launch commented, looking ahead of her again and watching the forest of ever green trees grow heavier the further up the road they traveled. "It's one of the things I really envied most about you guys; your ability to defy the laws of physics on a day-to-day basis. I may have gotten much stronger since I left _Kame House_, but I still haven't been able to master a lot of the same skills you guys have."

"Yeah. You're definitely a lot more powerful than the average person. Your energy level is pretty incredible," Gohan informed, while at the same time looking the woman in the revealing clothes over. From what he was able to gauge from her so far, she was about as strong as Krillin was around the time Nappa and Vegeta came to earth. However, he was pretty sure she was suppressing a lot of her energy. "You must've done a heck of a lot of physical training on top of learning how to switch between your two personalities."

"As much as I could stomach," Launch said, while glancing over at the young Saiyan. "Ever since I got rag-dolled by Tien's shitty master at the Tournament and saw how strong all of the enemies were becoming, I decided to up my game a little by following a similar training regimen that Goku and Krillin did with the old pervert. After journeying from place to place and working under different teachers- including this grouchy old master in the mountains named Mu- I finally reached a good enough level of strength, and went on to pursue the life of a bounty hunter. It's been pretty damn fulfilling so far."

"I'll bet," Gohan chuckled. Everything Launch said certainly made sense from what the demi-Saiyan saw of her back at the diner. Sure, the blonde carried a bunch of firearms with her, but they were by no means the only thing she could use to defend herself. She was able to take down most of those bikers effortlessly and without receiving a single scratch from them, all while using nothing but her bare hands. Based on his own judgement, Gohan was positive that even if he hadn't intervened when he did, she would've been perfectly fine. All in all, this made her even more interesting as a person in the demi-Saiyan's eyes, who couldn't help but continue to regard the woman with fascination and reverence. "You get to travel around the world, meet interesting people, and beat up criminals for cash. Though I haven't experienced anything like that myself, it sounds like a pretty fun way to live."

His little breakdown of her situation had the blonde haired bombshell burst out laughing, "Haha. Yeah. It really is." She then glanced over at the boy and, looking him over with a warmer gaze in play, smiled. "You're an interesting kid, Gohan. Honest. Smart. Strong. With an open heart and a great sense of humour. I rarely run into people like you in my line of work… and I've passed through almost every single town and city across this damn continent."

Responding in his typical, polite manner, the adolescent hero nodded to the female, "Thanks." He then leant across to the woman and beamed, "I think you're a really cool girl as well, Launch. Spunky. Tough. Confident. Adventurous. Definitely someone I would love to hang out with again in the future."

"Heh. You say that now. But I bet like all the other men I've met and spoken to over the years, you'd probably just turn tail and run," the blonde replied, while at the same time smiling sadly. "It doesn't matter to me. I know I'm shit out of luck in that area. I bet it's because I'm so tough and violent that I can't ever find a boyfriend… let alone think about getting married."

Tilting his head, Gohan then smiled at her. "No. That's not it. It's because nobody's got any taste in women."

It took a moment for the boy's comment to sink in and when it did, Launch ended up looking across at him in shock. Her heart practically skipping a beat when she processed exactly what the demi-Saiyan said, when she fixed her eyes on him for what felt like a minute and saw the adolescent grin at her in his characteristic Son way, the woman felt her cheeks redden and heat up. She actually became so wrapped up in her bewilderment of his bold statement that she almost ended up driving off the road and over the cliff they were now passing- the tires of the land cruiser screeching as she hastily turned the vehicle back onto the tarmac before it hit the barrier.

Swallowing nervously and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Launch glanced between the road and Gohan a couple of times in awe, _"W-Where the heck did that come from?"_ Feeling incredibly flattered by his comment, the bounty hunter allowed a pleasant smile to cross her lips, before clearing her throat and resuming her drive. "Not only smart, but smooth as well."

Hearing a sudden change in her tone had Gohan tilt his head worriedly, "D-Did I say something wrong?"

"No. Not at all," Launch shook her head. Feeling a very delightful warmth fill her face and her chest, the now cheered up gunslinger glanced over at the demi-Saiyan before looking ahead of her again. "I have to say though, as strong as I've gotten over the last seven years, I bet Goku and the others have gotten even stronger compared to what they were before." She then cocked an eyebrow at the adolescent next to her. "Level with me… you and Goku were the blond guys that showed up at the Cell Games, weren't you? Along with Krillin, Tien and the others?"

"Yep. All of us went out there to fight Cell- except Chiaotzu. Tien said the battle would've been too much for him and told him to stay behind," Gohan answered, at the same time doing his best to keep his friends in a good light.

Launch smiled and nodded as she listened, "I thought so. Damn. The fights you guys have been getting into lately have been getting crazier and crazier every year. Just what kind of monsters are you guys turning into?"

Gohan laughed a little to himself as he watched the cliff road end and bring them back down into the forest, where he saw the sky had darkened even more through the canopy of trees. "If our track records are anything to go by, the good kind."

This in turn had Launch snicker, "Well, worst case scenario, it's a good thing I'm packing laser casings as well as explosive bullets. Though if push comes to shove, I highly doubt I'll be able to last very long against you guys."

"It's always worth a try. Who knows? Maybe you'll surprise yourself," Gohan chuckled, before suddenly holding his hands over his face in a protective manner, "Just… don't test them on me, please."

The blonde shook her head at him, "Don't worry. I don't plan on shooting at you, cutie. And I sure as hell hope I don't have to." Launch then got a wicked look in her eye as she looked across at the adolescent, whom she saw was still appearing as cheerful and modest as he had at the beginning of the afternoon. Feeling a flutter in her chest as she looked upon that adorable face, the bounty hunter took a deep breath and looked at the road ahead. Spying a turn-off up at the bend, the woman decided to take it- turning the wheel and driving the car down the right and further through the forest road. "I have other things in mind."

"Hm? Like what?" Gohan asked, quite nervous as to what the answer might be.

"Oh, you'll see," Launch replied, her voice reverberating with a rather mischievous tone, which in turn caused the raven haired adolescent to give her a funny look.

The land cruiser rolled on, gliding through one bend after the other as trees passed the pair on both sides. Eventually, after a brief, uphill climb, Launch eventually pulled them over at what appeared to be some kind of undefined rest stop. Judging from how their appeared to be some kind of dirt track that moved off of the main road, it appeared that cars and travellers had had to stop off there on more than one occasion- though from the looks of things, it hadn't been used for quite some time.

Stopping the vehicle, engaging the hand brake and shutting off the engine, the blonde woman then reclined back in her seat and turned her attention to the view to her left. "Well? What do you think of this place?"

Looking across Launch's seat, Gohan was given a breathtaking, evening view of the surrounding countryside. From his spot where the car had stopped, he was able to see the splendour of hundreds of acres of woods stretching out for miles on end, with plateaus dotting the horizon, and a blanket of thick, white clouds drifting across the darkening hue of the dimming sky. A breath of wind rustling the trees in front and behind them added an extra sense of atmosphere to the tranquil setting, which caused the young Saiyan's heart to beat calm for a minute, especially when Launch turned to smile across at him.

"Beautiful. Isn't it?" the bounty hunter asked. "I've driven across this land dozens of times in the past, but I always find myself pulling over on the nearest cliff to admire the view- especially around sunset." The tone she spoke with was one of sincerity and poise. "Of all the marvels out there in the world, this one is definitely the best in my opinion."

"Yeah. It's awesome," Gohan remarked, his eyes practically glowing as he took in the full magnificence of the western sky and landscape laid out in front of him. Though Mount Paozu's pristine, lush, mountainous landscape presented its own breathtaking wonder during the fall of the sun, there was just something unique and mesmerizing about the afternoon view of the orange, rocky deserts resting outside of the evergreen forests of the south western countryside.

It was like he was in a western- off on some epic journey across the land. Though that was exactly what Gohan was doing when he came out here in the first place.

While the demi-Saiyan was caught up admiring the landscape and watching as the last traces of sunlight vanished behind the furthest plateau, the raven haired youngster failed to notice Launch shuffle over to sit a little bit closer to him- to the point that her shoulder was barely scraping his. By the time his eyes eventually returned to the blonde haired beauty, he found himself staring at a completely new sight of her cool, captivating beauty smiling back at him through a half-lidded gaze.

"Hm? What's up?" Gohan asked.

"I wanted to say thanks… for helping me out back there," Launch said, while simultaneously looking the boy's face over with her light green eyes. "Though I could've easily handled those guys by myself, you still jumped in to lend me a hand… and I'm really grateful for that."

The demi-Saiyan gave a quick blink at the look the woman currently had on her face, before slowly breaking out his signature, cheerful smile, "Hey. No problem. I'm just glad that I was actually able to do something useful while I was there. The way you took them down was just amazing."

A cute giggle left the blonde's lips as she bashfully reached up and tucked some hair behind her ear. "But not as amazing as you. Though I'd really like to give you a percentage of the reward as a show of thanks, knowing who your father is I bet you wouldn't accept it, would you?" When she saw the youngster snicker a little at how on-point she was, Launch then put on a more mischievous grin. "Of course… if money is something you won't accept, there is another fun thing I can do to pay you back." She then leaned in a little closer, surprising Gohan when her nose nearly brushed against his. "Have you ever been with a girl before?"

It was at that moment the half-Saiyan suddenly realized what was going on and why the air around him had suddenly become so stifling. _"Uh-oh."_ Feeling his heartbeat quicken at seeing Launch's beguiling features filling his vision, Gohan's lips slowly twitched up into a nervous smile. "Y-Yeah. I have."

"Sexually?"

The young man gulped and looked away momentarily with a blush on his face, "Yeah. A few times…"

His answer had Launch cock an eyebrow. "Really? Heh. I never would've guessed," the blonde murmured, before then reaching across with her hand and tentatively resting it on his leg. Her expression becoming more alluring as she ran said limb up the boy's thigh teasingly to the waistband of his pants, the now increasingly excited gunslinger slowly began to undo the buckle. When the belt finally came loose, the woman then tugged his pant down slightly before whispering in a wicked voice, "If that's the case… then something like this should be pretty familiar to you."

Before Gohan knew it, Launch's head had descended to his lap and his fingers found themselves digging into the seat he was sitting on in shock when a hot, moist warmth suddenly surrounded his cock. In that moment, a loud gasp escaped the boy's lips as the blonde woman beside him began sucking him off with incredible vigour, causing bolts of cold pleasure to shoot through his whole body while her mouth quickly worked him to full hardness.

It only took a few seconds, but after taking the adolescent's dick into her gaping orifice and lathering it over with her tongue, Launch then gave a muffled moan of surprise as her lips suddenly became fully stretched around his growing girth. _"Oh, wow. His dick is so huge."_ Pulling back till only his swollen head remained between her lips, the woman opened her eyes momentarily to marvel at the throbbing monster she was now attempting to devour, before quickly moving back down and taking the youngster all the way to the back of her throat. _"Damn… I can barely fit my mouth around him."_

Groans of delight soon began to filter out from Launch's tight, full lips as her head bobbed up and down on the demi-Saiyan's thick cock- his length throbbing as it responded eagerly to the tight confines of her cavity. Feeling his length rub against the inner walls of her cheeks as she struggled to take as much of him as she could, sent shivers of delight coursing through the woman's body, who did her best to keep her pace and give the boy the time of his life.

Of course, it was only a full minute into her sensual activity that Launch quickly found herself getting swept up in the sensations she was deriving from pleasuring her new partner. The blonde just couldn't explain it.

His taste was addictive, his girth was breathtaking, and his hardness was incredible. The gunslinger's heart was practically hammering against her chest with excitement as her hand eagerly worked the base of Gohan's shaft and her mouth suckled greedily at the top half of his dick, delighting in the fluids she was coaxing out of him. Her enthusiasm not only showed just how much she wanted to please the adolescent, but also how much she was enjoying herself too.

"K-Kami… Launch-san… what are you do-…aaah!" Gohan moaned, pushing his legs out and throwing his head back when the woman gave a long, hard suck as she pulled off of his dick to the head, and vigorously ran her tongue over him. When the boy looked down to see the blonde gazing up at him, her lips stretched full around him and a horny expression on her face, the youngster could only gulp nervously and bite his teeth together in pleasure. "S-So hot…"

The erotic sounds of slurping filled the air as Launch- her gaze becoming half-lidded with excitement- intensified her sucking as her head began bouncing even faster on the boy's quivering erection. Her moans grew more frequent, while her passion escalated, with the woman taking deep gulps of the boy's length and causing its mushroom-shaped tip to begin hitting the back of her throat.

As the minutes ticked by and the girl continued to suck off the quivering, pleasure-stricken hero, Launch felt her own sex beginning to heat up. Her thighs pressed tightly together in an amorous manner, in an effort to quell her growing arousal. But try as she might, the sounds of Gohan's moans and the feeling of his dick throbbing inside her mouth only spurred the hot gunslinger on, and encouraged her to double her efforts.

"_It's so long and hard,"_ Launch thought, her head practically swirling at this point as her movements increased in speed and started to work his cock with even more passion. _"I… I want to taste him."_

Her boldness growing, the hungry blonde took a deep breath, relaxed her jaw, and suddenly pushed herself down as far as she could on the boy's gigantic erection. Her lips went right down to the hilt, her face practically sandwiching his lap as her eyes rolled back slightly in delight. The act of deep-throating the demi-Saiyan drew a loud groan from Gohan, while also causing Launch herself to moan around his crotch when she felt his length slide down her tight neck.

"Aah! Wow… th-that feels amazing!" the young Saiyan asked when he felt the woman begin giving him long, hard strokes with her mouth. A familiar pressure rapidly building at his base, Gohan's fingers strongly gripped the seat and the door of the car he was win, causing the frame to creak as his hips shifted further towards Launch's amazing mouth. He did his best to hold on, but like all good things, the half-Saiyan knew he was reaching his end. "Crap! I… I'm gonna cum!"

Hearing this caused Launch to speed up one last time as her lips went up and down the youngster's full length. A few deep sucks later and Gohan finally cracked, throwing his head back and giving a loud groan of pleasure as he ejaculated into the blonde's mouth. Nothing could've prepared Launch for the sheer amount of cum that came pouring out of the demi-Saiyan's cock, the woman's eyes widening in surprise as ropes of thick, hot cream went shooting down her throat. Due to the boy's sudden and explosive release, Launch was unable to swallow the whole load in one go, which ended up in her cheeks becoming bloated and causing excess fluids to come dribbling out of her lips and nose. The amount was also so great that the woman was unable to breathe.

Senses completely overwhelmed by the boy's strong, salty taste of youth, Launch gave a gargled moan as her eyes rolled back in her head in enjoyment. _"Oh God. There's so much cum going down my throat! I-Is this… normal for him?"_ Her head suddenly feeling incredibly light from the amount of liquid pleasure rushing through her, the dazed woman did her best to gulp down everything the boy had to offer- taking a moment to savour the nectar as her tongue ran over the boy's pulsing cock in desire. Upon getting down the last lot, the gunslinger slowly pulled off of him, his dick slipping out of her mouth with a light 'pop' as a trail of cum dripped down the woman's lips. Not wanting to waste it, Launch eagerly licked it up as her head craned back in bliss. _"Geez. If this was being pumped into my womb…"_

Her imagination of the sensations she would feel from the demi-Saiyan's cock pounding against her womb and unloading all of this semen inside of her causing her heartbeat to quicken, the incredibly turned-on Launch promptly looked down at the adolescent, whom she saw had his head thrown back and was panting, with a light sheen of sweat trickling down his boyish face. Wiping off the bit of semen he had left from her chin with her thumb and then licking it up, the gunslinger giggled when she saw the boy glance at her through his obviously drunken stupor.

"Damn, kid. Are you trying to fucking drown me or what?" Launch asked in an amused tone of voice.

Gohan, grinning weakly through one eye open, then shook his head, "S-Sorry. That wasn't… my intention… I swear…"

Smirking as she fixed her hungry gaze upon the youngster, the blonde gunslinger then moved back in her seat a little. "Heh. Whatever you say. But if you're going to be blowing your load like that, you might as well do it inside of me," the woman replied, quickly removing her red biker jacket. Upon slipping it off and tossing it into the back seat, Launch then promptly removed her black halter top over her head. Her breasts bouncing free indicated she didn't wear a bra underneath her shirt, which became clear when she eventually discarded the empty shirt.

Marvelling at the woman's bosom from his reclined spot in the passenger seat, Gohan saw that Launch was as every bit as well-endowed as he expected. With her jacket removed, the demi-Saiyan was able to see the blonde's full breasts out in the open, which were round, firm, and capped with light pink nipples on top of her smooth white skin. These drew attention to her fit, athletic build, her tight stomach, her thin waist, and her smooth shoulders. What's more, the training that she said she'd undergone could clearly be seen reflected in how well toned her upper body was, treating the demi-Saiyan with a truly sublime spectacle.

Quickly sliding over to Gohan's side and fondly laying her hand against his chest, the incredibly turned-on gunslinger leaned in and gave the boy a tender kiss on the lips. From there, the pair quickly became locked in a heated exchange, in which the initially exhausted Gohan quickly found himself reinvigorated by Launch's show of eagerness. When her tongue slipped into his mouth and intertwined with his, the duo made out with one another passionately, their moans becoming stifled as their hands began exploring one another's bodies with need. After running his left palm up the blonde's thin, delectable side, the demi-Saiyan eventually rested it over her right breast, which he began groping and squeezing teasingly.

Feeling the weight of her perfectly round mound in his hand set a fire in Gohan's chest, who with great skill disengaged from his kiss with Launch, slid down his seat, and quickly closed his lips around the nipple of her other breast. Taking the hard bud into his mouth, the boy sucked on it while simultaneously massaging her tit, which drew a series of delighted moans and gasps from the huntress, whose head arced up as pleasurable shivers coursed over her body.

Squirming against Gohan's touch as he expertly lavished attention on her breasts- her fingers clenching around his shoulders and her body pushing into him in a desperate need to feel more of his mouth against her- Launch eventually felt Gohan's hand leave her breast and move down to her hot pants. With blind skill, the boy promptly undid her gunbelt and the button of her shorts, before pushing them and her black thong down her hips and to her thighs. As soon as her delectable rump and sex became exposed to the cool evening air, the demi-Saiyan traced his hand lightly up her hip, before slipping his fingers into the apex between her legs.

The moment she felt the adolescent's digits slide into her tight channel, Launch's moans suddenly increased in volume and octave, with the woman gasping and rocking her hips against the boy as he began working his hand over her sex. Her groans of delight completely covered the sound of Gohan's fingers moving in and out of her, with the woman's closing her eyes tightly as waves of pleasure began to wash through her, setting all her nerve-endings alight.

Feeling Launch clench around him as he continued to massage her pussy, an enchanted Gohan moved up from her breasts and smiled at her. "Wow. You're so wet down here." This much became obvious, as he could feel the woman's fluids dripping down his hand and the inside of her leg.

Gasping when she felt the adolescent slide a third finger into her quivering entrance, Launch then stuttered in a hushed voice, "B-Because… I haven't gotten any… in a while…"

"I'll bet," Gohan chuckled, at the same time increasing the speed and strength of his rubbing. Using his knowledge from previous experiences with Zangya, Maron and 18 to his advantage, the youngster began rubbing in spots he thought would be good for the blonde gunslinger. After some thorough exploring of her walls with his fingers, the demi-Saiyan then pushed his thumb into the mix, which he then used to begin working Launch's clit in time with his hand movements.

This caused Launch to let out a cry of passion, as the woman practically threw her arms around Gohan's head and body, and pressed her chest into his face. "Aaah! Fuck! Yes! R-Right there! Right there! Aaah!" the blonde cried, her moans becoming more frequent as the demi-Saiyan picked up the pace. When his mouth and tongue returned to playing with her nipples, lathering attention to both in turn, the hot gunslinger began gyrating her hips into the boy's hand, desperate to feel more of him as he quickly worked her into a frenzy. "Aah-aah-aaah! G-Gohan-kun… yes! Aah-aah! Keep going! Keep… rubbing! Aaah!"

Her hot whispers and cries of delight filled the demi-Saiyan's ear, demanding him to give her more. Being the kind of lover that he was, that's exactly what the adolescent did. Through a wide grin muffled by the woman's full breast pressed against his face, the demi-Saiyan began pushing his fingers even deeper into his partner, massaging her folds while also continuing to work her hardened nub. The essence already coating her entrance made it easier for the boy to move his hand, which began to vigorously work the woman's sex in time with her rocking hips.

In short, Gohan wanted to pay Launch back for the terrific blowjob she'd given him. Seeing as how he'd already reached one satisfying climax already, he was now doing everything he could to make sure the tough-as-nails blonde could reach hers. Judging from her increasing moans and gyrating hips, the youngster knew she wasn't that far off, which encouraged him to double-his efforts.

The moment he shifted gears, Launch began rocking against him even harder- practically grinding her pussy against his hand as she felt a tightness building up in her stomach. The faster he went, the more she moved, and the closer and closer she came to finally breaching the wall of resistance. In response, Gohan moved his fingers out and began rubbing her clit with his hand at a frivolous pace.

The blonde bit her bottom lip as she felt her racing heart hammering inside her head and the tension in her stomach build to the point of exploding. "Aah-aah! Oh Kami! Gohan… I-I'm so close! Ah-aah-aah! Oh Kami! Oooh! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna cuuu-aaaaaAAAAAAH!" Launch's passionate panting was cut off by a scream of pleasure, her hips bucking one last time as she climaxed on Gohan's hand. Her entire body becoming racked with convulsions, the blonde arched into the youngster as every muscle in her tightened all at once, at the same time her trembling pussy squirted her essence into the adolescent's palm.

Gohan withdrew his face from her breast so that he could watch the sight of Launch's climax- the woman's head craned back, sweat dripping down her face, eyes tightly shut, and mouth agape in a cry of ecstasy. Through her spasms and her trembling, the demi-Saiyan helped her ride out of her orgasm with his hand. When her orgasm finally ended seconds later, the blonde eventually collapsed into Gohan's shoulder, who then used that opportunity to retract his hand, bring it up to his mouth, and quickly lap up the woman's fluids.

Feeling the naked woman's ample chest squish against him as she panted for air, the demi-Saiyan allowed her a few moments to catch her breath before speaking, "That was an impressive climax. I figured you were pent up… but not _this_ pent up. Wow."

Launch, giving a few exhausted chuckles, pulled away to leer down at the boy, "Well… you did such a fantastic job, there was no way… I could hold myself back." Still obviously quite winded, the sweaty, red-faced beauty slowly lifted herself off of the adolescent to beam down at him. "How the hell… did you get so good anyway?"

The young half-breed grinned in his typical family manner, "Lots of practice, I guess. My girlfriends like to keep me busy." Understatement if ever there was one. Considering Zangya slept with him almost every night and woke him up every morning for some fun, and Maron had been inviting him over to her place every chance she could, Gohan had practically been on the clock almost every day.

Good thing he was a growing, fire-blooded half-Saiyan warrior, otherwise he would've dropped dead ages ago from lack of fluid and/or stamina.

Her expression becoming quite mischievous at his remarks, Launch then began to skilfully slip her shorts and thong the rest of the way down her, long, smooth legs. "Since you seem to have so much experience, I can't wait to see what else you can do," the blonde said in a sultry voice. Upon kicking off her shorts and discarding her gun belt and rifle, she then slipped off her boots, eventually leaving her sitting on the seat in the nude. The moment she did, she then posed across the seat before the boy with a seductive look on her face. "So? Any comments? Criticisms?" she asked, shifting one of her arms across in a way that caused her boobs to push together and swell slightly.

Taking in the bounty hunter in all her naked glory, Gohan felt his mouth start to salivate, which in turn caused him to swallow nervously. Looking her over from top to bottom, she was about as beautiful as the previous girls he'd been with. A fit, buxom figure, with an athletic build accentuated by skin that glistened like silk beneath the veil of the night sky building overhead. Her strong legs leading up to her wide hips were a sight to behold, and her thin waist and tight abdominals, capped by a single, delightful belly button, was simply captivating all its own. But the one aspect that stood out the most were her breasts. While not as big as Maron's or as firm as Eighteen's, they were certainly in a class of their own- round, full, and definitely standing up to their status as a C-Cup.

After looking her over and appraising her body from his seat, the adolescent Gohan sat up and smiled. "You're beautiful. That's definitely the first comment that comes to mind."

Giggling at his innocent but very welcome response, Launch crawled over onto his side like a cat and, straddling his waist, sat herself right on top of her hips. "Well… seeing as how I'm allowing you to assess me, it's only fair that I do the same." The moment she was in position, the woman began getting to work removing the boy's own clothes- starting with his yellow Capsule Corp jacket and then his shirt. "Lift up your arms." Doing as instructed, the adolescent felt Launch lift his shirt over his head, quickly exposing his rock-hard abs and broad chest to the evening air- all of which had been chiselled to perfection from years of hard training.

Gaping momentarily at the young Adonis she revealed hiding underneath, Launch stopped short for but a minute, keeping Gohan's shirt half-pulled over his face. Her wide green eyes tracing over his remarkable build, from his washboard stomach up to his shoulders, she then saw the boy's mouth hanging open under the folds of the top bunched up around his eyes. Her face flashing red as her heart skipped a beat, the previously confident gunslinger timidly moved in before giving the boy a passionate kiss on the lips, catching the demi-Saiyan by surprise at her aggressiveness.

After fiercely making out with the youngster and stealing away whatever breath she could from him, the huntress then pulled the rest of his shirt off and tossed it away. This freed Gohan and allowed him to look up at the woman properly, whom he saw was gazing down at him nervously. "W-What was that for?"

Looking away bashfully, Launch stuttered for a moment, "You… looked really cute and defenceless there for a second… so I… couldn't resist."

Blinking at her uncharacteristically uneasy response, Gohan allowed a smile to appear before reaching up and gently turning her face towards his again. The moment her eyes met his, the adolescent leaned up and gave her a tender kiss, one which she responded to before they separated. "You're welcome to do that any time you want," the demi-Saiyan said, which helped to put a smile back onto the blonde's face.

From there, the two continued their private activity, with Gohan and Launch continuing a heated make out session, while the former slipped out of his shoes and wiggled his pants off of his legs. After stripping down to nothing and leaving both of them in the nude, the duo began exploring each other's bodies determinedly and with ravenous appetite. At first the blonde gunslinger became focused on the demi-Saiyan's toned muscles, running her hands over his back and front while playfully nibbling at his ear.

"Mmm. Damn," the woman moaned approvingly, "Not even your dad was this ripped when he was your age."

This in turn spurred Gohan to attack similar sensitivities on her own luscious form, licking at her collar, pawing at her sides, and kneading one of her breasts.

Feeling his arousal pressing fully against her as she continued to straddle his waist, Launch began to grind against her partner playfully- her slick entrance rubbing up and down the erection sandwiched between them in an erotic manner. This inevitably drew a very bestial growl from Gohan, who responded by bucking his hips into the blond and using his free hand to grope at her firm buttocks. When the Saiyan hero responded to her actions, the blonde gunslinger gave a throaty moan of delight, which was then followed by a string of gasps when she felt Gohan snake his hand around her hip to her front, before proceeding to finger her pussy once again.

Rocking against his skilled hand as he began working her towards another climax, the incredibly turned on Launch cracked open her eyes and looked down at the hybrid desperately. "Aaaah. N-No more teasing, Gohan-kun. I… I want you to fuck me. Right now."

Smiling up at her, the adolescent gave a nod before turning his attention back to the woman's sex. Feeling she was already wet enough from the way his fingers were easily sliding in and out of her, Gohan decided that he'd played with her enough and, reaching down to grip his throbbing erection, moved it down as Launch lifted herself up off his lap. As soon as his tip brushed against the folds of her entrance, the blonde descended, impaling herself on his shaft almost completely.

Feeling the boy's cock enter her and stretch out her inner walls drew a passionate cry from Launch, who trembled on top of the youngster for a moment as she quickly got used to his size and presence. Seconds later, after taking a deep breath, Launch began to bounce on top of the boy- her hips moving up and down in an erotic manner as she took the lead. Her expression quickly twisted into one of pleasure, her soft lips hanging open and eyes shut as she began to groove against the boy at her own volition, while the demi-Saiyan simply rested his hands above her hips.

"_Kami… his dick… is so big…"_ Launch moaned, her head becoming light as she continued to bounce on top of Gohan, causing his massive cock to move in and out of her at a hypnotic pace. _"So big… and thick… and hard… ooohh… i-it's amazing…" _The sensations of feeling her inner walls being stretched so much by his sheer girth, while at the same time feeling her channel wrap tightly around the heat of his cock, sent shivers of delight rushing up her back with every up and down movement she made. It was the most sublime and delectable sensation she remembered ever experiencing and, judging from the way her moans were starting to increase, it was clear she wanted more.

Gohan too was also lost in a world of bliss, his eyes closing as he felt the beautiful bounty hunter rock and bounce atop his shaft in a delightfully pleasant manner. Unlike the hot, rough, and vigorous sex he had with Zangya- as well as the playful rutting he had with Maron- this calm and reserved manner of love-making was a welcome change of pace for him.

As the minutes ticked by, the pair continued their exciting, secret activity, with Launch gripping Gohan's broad shoulders as she rocked against him, and the young Saiyan sliding his hands down the blonde's smooth back to grip the full globes of her delectable rump. Feeling her insides clench and ass ripple every time she dropped up and down on his lap helped to kindle the fire of passion burning inside the boy's chest, who couldn't help but peer up at the beauty moaning and moving in front of him. In his eyes, the sight of the woman wrapped up in pleasure was even more gorgeous then the sun set he'd watched minutes before.

Gasping in delight when she felt Gohan push her down further on his thick shaft, Launch eventually fell forward into the boy's chest- her round breasts squishing up against his firm pectorals as she continued to rock against him at a delightfully slow pace. When her rock-hard nipples grazed against his, a groan was elicited from both of them, and when the boy's hands further pawed at her firm ass, the woman gave out of a cry of joy.

With both their passions and temperatures growing, and the moistness between their sexes building, the two of them slowly picked up speed. This in turn caused the car they were sitting in to bounce and rock up and down on its shocks in time with their movements.

Launch, feeling a pressure growing inside of her, gave a heated gasp as her eyes cracked open to gaze over Gohan's head. Due to the amount of pleasure now coursing through her, everything in front of her appeared as nothing more but a white haze. "Aah-aah-aah! Yes… yes! S-So good!" Launch breathed, her red face clearly reflecting a look of utter bliss as her hot body continued to slide against her lover as his large cock filled her pussy more completely than any man before him. "It's been… too long! AAAAAUUUHH!" A cry of joy then ripped from her throat as Gohan pushed her down on him, causing her to throw her body back and lean against the front dash. All the while she continued to ride the young Saiyan's hips- the head of his dick pushing into her womb and beginning to hammer against her stomach. "KAMI! AAH-AAUH! MORE! MORE! FUCK ME HARDER! AAH-AAH-AAAH!"

Upon throwing her arms out against the front dash of the passenger seat and hooking her leg over the door, Launch began bouncing and grinding against Gohan's hips with greater vigour. The way her tight, sweaty body moved with the Saiyan's own lap created the most erotic sight the demi-Saiyan had ever seen, as the boy cracked open his eyes and gazed across at the woman splayed out before him. He watched through a pleasure drunk haze as the blonde's taut stomach tightened and relaxed with every swing of her hip, her luscious breasts bounce with every spring of her body, and her sweat glisten as every droplet ran down her succulent curves. This wasn't even counting the feeling of her moist, hot channel clamping down around his dick every time he entered her, begging him to stay inside of her.

In that moment, the once tough-as-nails, tomboy had been transformed into a bubbling, pleasure-filled female, whose soul had been cracked open and was now completely opening up to the boy's every whim. The realization that his actions were drawing these emotions from the woman caused Gohan's Saiyan half to stir with want and hunger, as his hands tightly gripped Launch's hips and began pushing her down into his lap even more.

As Launch's cries of passion and Gohan's moans of delight filled the air as the blonde continued to rock and bounce on the boy's lap, the pair soon felt themselves drawing closer and closer toward their climaxes. With her pussy getting pounded from below and her insides being stretched so much by the youngster's enormous size, the blonde gunslinger knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer, as the tightness in her core began reaching its limit.

Her breasts continuing to jiggle as her body bounded and grinded erotically against Gohan's lap, the blonde woman bit her bottom lip as the insides of her stomach continued to tighten. "Aah-aah! Fuck! Fuck! Yes! Aaah! Aaaah! G-Gohan-kun! Gohan-kun!"

The demi-Saiyan gritted his teeth as his hands clenched at the woman's gyrating hips. "I-I can't hold on," the adolescent gasped.

Leaning forward again and wrapping her arms around the boy's shoulders, the bouncing woman kept her eyes tightly shut as she moaned out, "Me either! I'm cumming! AAH-AAH-AAAH!" The blonde then began rocking against him even faster, pushing her chest into his and causing her breasts to rub erotically against him with every bounce. As her pace quickened, the car they were in rocked even harder, with the blonde's fingers digging into the boy's back as the waves of pleasure doubled. "AAH-AUH! FUCK! YES! YES! I'M GONNA CUM! OOOH! I'M GONNA FUCKING CUM!" the woman practically shouted as her hips bounced a few more times. Then, after feeling the boy's cock hammer against the back of her womb one last time, the dam inside of her burst. "AAAAAAUUUUHHH! FUCK! YEEES! AAAAAHHH!"

The woman gripped against the boy with both her arms and leg, her body stiffening up all at once as she was sent crashing into her climax. In that moment, the inner walls of her pussy clamped tightly around the boy's cock, drawing him in even further as she pushed her hips flush against his. Seconds after clenching down on the boy, Launch's body became racked with quivers and tremors, as waves of electric pleasure shot through every nerve ending of her curvaceous figure, and her head became flooded with a blinding white light.

Feeling Launch's arms tighten around him and her pussy clamp down on him like a vice at her climax, the turned-on Gohan gritted his teeth as his hands pushed down on her buttocks- keeping the woman pressed firmly against him as he felt her ride out her orgasm. With her body grinding and trembling against him, it soon became impossible for him to hold it in anymore.

"I-I'm cumming…" Gohan gasped.

Hearing the boy above the euphoric waves of her climax, Launch- her chin resting on his shoulder- opened her eyes and whispered hotly in his ear. "Do it. Cum inside me. Pour your thick load… into my womb." A few seconds later, the adolescent finally came, his cock pulsing as it unloaded a thick wave of cum inside of the blonde's deepest parts. Feeling the wave of liquid pleasure flood her insides and fill her stomach caused Launch's eyes to widen in shock and a loud cry of pleasure to rip from her throat. The woman's head craned back and her tongue rolled out of her mouth as she cried out in bliss. "YEEEEES! I-I CAN FEEL IT! YOUR HOT CUM… POURING INSIDE OF ME!"

Gohan's release was so sudden that it caused Launch to experience a second climax, her body twitching and trembling against the boy as his dick filled her to the brim with his semen. He managed to let out so much that the woman's stomach swelled slightly, before his essence eventually came dribbling out of her entrance. Feeling so much hot fluid enter her as she was hit by a secondary orgasm had Launch's eyes roll back as she hungrily licked at her lips- causing a little dribble to run down her chin.

For a few seconds the pair rode out their climaxes together- their sensations blinded by waves of bliss that rendered them incapacitated for what felt like an eternity. Eventually, after coming down from their respective highs, the pair collapsed into the passenger seat against each other, with Launch laying her head and hands against the adolescent's chest while Gohan laid back in his damp seat- panting and trying his best to catch his breath after his amazing release.

When the clouds finally faded from his head, Gohan slowly looked down at the blonde resting against his chest. Feeling her heavy breathing also subside, the adolescent watched as she slowly looked up at him. As soon as she did, he saw her glistening green eyes gaze warmly up at him, which was soon followed by Launch leaning up and giving him a tender kiss on the lips.

After pressing their mouths against each other for several moments, the gunslinger eventually disengaged and grinned at the youngster.

"That was a good fuck, cutie," Launch said, her voice slightly hoarse from all the screaming she'd been doing. Reaching up, she then ran a hand down the boy's sweaty face fondly, while at the same time pressing her full breasts into his hard chest. "You were great."

"So were you, Launch-san," Gohan said back.

The blonde chuckled, "You can just call me Launch. Just like your friends did."

An exhausted nod was the demi-Saiyan's immediate response, "Alright." After looking into the beauty's green eyes searchingly for a few moments, Gohan then felt a bigger smile tug at the corner of his lips. "I know I should be totally satisfied right now, but… I… I think I'd… like to have another go, if that's okay with you."

This comment put a grin on Launch's lips, who leant back a little to look the hot adolescent over. "Really? Mmm…" Moaning slightly as she rocked her hip against his again and felt his still incredibly hard cock throb inside of her, the blonde gunslinger murmured in approval. "Well… since you're such a hot, young stud and I've got plenty of free time on my hands… I guess I could go for another round with you." She then cocked an eyebrow at him. "Motel?"

Without even needing to think about it, the aroused demi-Saiyan nodded, "Sure."

XXX

(Many hours later)

What Gohan knew he could count on most about his body above everything else was his endless well of stamina. It was something that'd served him well over all his years of endless training and adventuring, where he'd often find himself being pushed to his absolute limits, before being forced straight through them and beyond. In the case of fighting, it was a factor that'd saved his hide countless times.

When it came to sex however, being the growing Saiyan that he was, it was a bonus that all of the ladies loved.

After their short bout in the car on the side of the main road, both Gohan and Launch quickly got themselves dressed before the woman drove them down the mountain. Coming across the first road-side motel that they could- a typical locale with a main, two-story building with multiple flats, and a parking area in the middle. As soon as the pair booked out a room, they wasted no time in locking themselves in, before resuming the same activity they'd been doing back on the side of that mountain road.

The next several hours of the night was spent with the pair exploring each other's bodies and trying out all sorts of erotic positions with one another. During that same time Launch made up for all the lost-time she'd racked up over the years of not getting any action whatsoever with the energetic Saiyan, who brought her to one mind-blowing climax to another all throughout the night. Since they managed to get a room far away from any other travellers shacking up in the joint, the amount of noise the pair made went on completely unnoticed, and allowed them to fully enjoy each other without any interruptions.

The two of them rutted and mated passionately with each other the entire night- stopping only to have a shower together and a short rest- before eventually resuming a short while later. They became so wrapped up in their salacious activity that they didn't even notice the sun had started to rise over the distant hills, signalling the arrival of morning.

The light returning to the countryside illuminated the room through the crack in the curtains, revealing the pair's clothing scattered across the floor, and the furniture that'd been tipped over from their endless bouts of love-making. A scene like this could've only been truly accomplished by two people who were in desperate need for sexual release- and between the horny, half-Saiyan adolescent and the pent-up bounty hunter, they certainly more than made up for that situation.

Gohan, his hair a mess and sweaty body lying across the tangled sheets of the room's only bed, groaned in delight as he felt Launch go down on him for probably the fiftieth time in a row. His eyes took in the sight of the voracious woman lying between his legs, her lips wrapped tightly around his cock and hands splayed out over his strong legs, as she gave him another blow job. Her head bobbed up and down on him at an irresistible pace, her cheeks inhaling with every suck as she swallowed every inch of his manhood as she could.

However, unlike before, the bounty hunter was no longer in her spunky, violent form. During all the rounds the pair had been going at it with each other, the woman had frequently switched out with her other personality, allowing her other half to enjoy the adolescent. After switching forms repeatedly to keep up with the young hero, Launch had once again settled for her innocent, blue-haired form once again. However, upon seeing for himself what this half of her was actually like, Gohan figured she wasn't as innocent and reserved as he initially thought.

From the horny look drawn across the bluenette's face as she eagerly deep-throated his cock, the woman was clearly as ravenous and shameless as her blonde half. This much became clear as she began to speed up her erotic movements- taking the youngster's length all the way down her throat and pushing her lips all the way to its base, all in an effort to bring the boy to his sweet, explosive release. The fact that she was working her soft tongue with her tight walls clearly showed that she really wanted to taste the fruits of her labour.

"K-Kami… Launch… your mouth… is so tight. It feels amazing," the young Gohan groaned as he felt the woman's channel clench around him as she gave a big suck, drawing back on his throbbing shaft, before dropping back down again with ease. Seeing her gaze up at him through her lust-filled gaze, the demi-Saiyan clenched his teeth- using all of his willpower not to cum right then and there. "Wow. Y-You're… so damn sexy."

Moaning around the boy's dick as she felt his shaft slide down her throat over and over, Launch pulled herself back and ran her tongue over its head. Tasting the precum already dribbling out of its tip, the bluenette knew right away that he was getting close to his release. _"I… can feel him… twitching on the edge of my tongue…"_ the bluenette thought, suckling on the end of his cock for a moment before wrapping her arms around his legs and forcing herself all the way down on him once again. When the head of his rod pushed down past the back of her throat, Launch gave another low groan of pleasure and shut her eyes._ "Please, Gohan-kun. Cum. Cum in my mouth again. I want you to pour your thick, tasty cream down my throat."_

Gritting his teeth as he felt Launch speed up yet again, causing the pressure at the base of his dick to build even faster, the squirming Gohan soon reached the limit of his patience. After gripping the sheets of the bed and tearing the fabric under the force of his fingers, the demi-Saiyan then gave out one last groan before reaching down with both hands and resting them on the back of Launch's head. When he saw the woman look up at him through a lustful, half-lidded gaze, the boy stammered.

"Sorry, Launch. I… I can't take anymore," he whispered.

Launch then gave a muffled squeak of surprise when Gohan suddenly rolled them over, putting her under the teenager as he straddled her chest, gripped her head, and began to trust his cock in and out of her mouth. From his position, the boy began to forcefully face-fuck her, causing the woman's eyes to widen as she felt his cock go in and out of her throat at a brisk pace, causing her face to heat up and tears to appear in her eyes from the shock.

"Aaah! The inside of your mouth… just feels way too good…" Gohan gasped, looking down at the woman to see her gazing up at him with her that combination of innocence and lust burning in her eyes. Seeing how greedily she was accepting him just made the young Saiyan even more turned-on, and prompted him to begin driving into her mouth at a greater tempo. "Aah… I'm so close! So close!"

Feeling the boy's hips slam into her face as he fucked her mouth sent waves of unexpected pleasure running down Launch's body- the bluenette's eyes rolling back as her sweet moans of delight vibrated around the huge cock filling her mouth. Though she was clearly being dominated by the young Saiyan male, the seemingly innocent Launch found herself getting swept up in the sensations of his cock forcefully entering her mouth, which in turn made her want to taste him even more.

As the bed rocked back and forth beneath them, and banged against the back wall of their room, the young woman simply lay there beneath the hot young male as Gohan as he rocked his hips back and forth, and drove his cock deep into her entrance. As her breasts jiggled under the force of his fucks, the woman's hand tightly gripped the mattress cover beneath her, while her other hand snaked down to her pussy and began to rub her soaking wet folds.

"_Yes. Yes. I… I can feel it. His thick, manly cock…"_ Launch moaned and thought, drool leaving the corner of her mouth as she felt Gohan's hips snap against her with purpose. _"He's going to cum. Yes. Pour your semen down my throat, Gohan-kun. I want it." _Her squeaks and moans became muffled by the sounds of Gohan's snapping hips moving against her, her body rocking under his ministrations as he soon reached his limit. As she looked up at him and saw his face become twisted in pleasure, Launch braced herself for the inevitable.

Gasping after getting one last look of Launch's wanton gaze staring up at him, Gohan suddenly leaned forward onto the bed in front of him and gave one last thrust- pressing his hips down onto the beauty's face as he propped himself on his elbows and clenched his teeth. "I… I can't! I'm gonna cum… aaaaah!" His strained groan was soon followed by his dick throbbing and blasting his load down the woman's throat in a tidal wave of lust.

Her hands wrapped around and gripping the boy's legs tight, Launch gave a loud squeal of delight when she felt the boy's cum pour down her throat, her back arching off of the mattress as a wash of pleasurable heat swept over her. As a result, the woman also came, her pussy quivering in delight while her blue eyes rolled back in delight. Feeling the boy's cock continuing to shoot ropes of hot cum down her neck helped to prolong the shivers of euphoria that shot through her nerves.

Through her tremors and her delight, Launch moaned through a mouthful of cum as some dribbled out of the corners of her lips. _"Kami. There's so much thick, tasty cum flowing into my stomach… Oooh… it tastes so good…" _Her expression showcasing the joy and pleasure she was feeling in that moment of being so completely filled, the overwhelmed young woman gripped Gohan's hips as his dick gave one last spurt. Upon which he then slowly withdrew from her and moved off of her body, leaving the woman lying there with her mouth agape and cum dribbling out of her open mouth. _"So thick… and gooey… it almost feels like I'm drowning in it…"_

Panting as he watched Launch swallow the last globs of cum in her mouth, Gohan sat near her and caught his breath. Sweat dripping down his head, the adolescent basked in the afterglow of his release, before seeing the bluenette sit up and run her hand over her lips, licking up the rest of the essence she wasn't able to hold. Seeing her impious gaze fall upon him, the slightly out of breath Saiyan grinned.

"Had enough?" Gohan asked.

Blinking as she looked upon the hot young male's handsome visage and muscular body, when she looked to see his cock was still standing upright and rigid, the bluenette gave a warm smile before reaching up and tapping her nose. Quickly switching to her blonde form and feeling herself be reinvigorated, the cocky young woman turned around, positioned herself on all fours, and shook her delicious, full ass towards the Saiyan in a wanton manner.

Peering over her shoulder, the grinning Launch spoke, "Not yet, kid. Come on. I want you to fuck me again."

Smirking at the woman's renewed attitude, Gohan quickly shuffled over, gripping the sides of her hips, and positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance. Feeling him brush against her drew a moan of anticipation from the woman, who remained on her hands and knees as the adolescent prepared to take her in the doggy-style position.

Leaning forward so that his head hovered near the blonde's ear, the teen Saiyan grinned, "Whatever you say." He then slowly entered her, pushing his manhood through her folds and spreading her insides, which caused Launch to cry out as her eyes rolled back and tongue rolled out in delight.

"Aaah! It's coming in!" the woman moaned, her expression twisted in pleasure as she felt the boy's hips begin to slap against her ass and his massive cock thrust in and out of her entrance. "Oooh… fuck! Yes! Pound me with your thick, fat cock! Aah-aah!"

If Gohan was to summarize his little adventure outside of Mount Paozu, he could say without a shadow of a doubt that it was a complete success. Launch certainly seemed to think so by the time they parted ways and, after explaining to her he planned on having more, the woman said that she would be happy to join him on his next outing.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
